


Misja ratunkowa

by Yunoha



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Rape!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunoha/pseuds/Yunoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akcja ma miejsce w dziesięcioletniej przyszłości. Gokudera i Yamamoto dostają zadanie sprawdzić teren w pobliżu świątyni Namimori, skąd dostali sygnał SOS. Tam trafiają na Świetlistego Gammę. Spotkanie z nim nie należało jednak do zbyt przyjemnych.</p><p>Z serii starych i bez bety T.T</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misja ratunkowa

Wszystko działo się tak szybko. Wydawałoby się, że już mają spokój, po tym jak wygrali tą całą bitwę o pierścienie Vongoli z Varią, a tu nagle taka niespodzianka. I to wcale nie taka miła. Chyba nikt by nie chciał trafić dziesięć lat do przodu i dowiedzieć się, iż nie wróci dopóki nie pokonają ludzi z bazy Merone, jaka znajdowała się w tym spokojnym mieście. Później okazało się, że aby tak się stało muszą zebrać wszystkich strażników, co starali się zrobić. Tylko był kłopot z dwoma osobami, których nijak nie mogli odnaleźć. Aż do czasu, gdy otrzymali sygnał SOS od Hibirda, należącego do Hibariego, a później jeszcze, że Kyoko zniknęła.

Podzielili się wtedy na drużyny i rozpoczęli poszukiwania, mimo iż mieli świadomość, że i na nich mogą czekać różne niebezpieczeństwa. Jednak strach o swoich towarzyszy był większy.

Yamamoto był w parze z Gokuderą i to im przypadło sprawdzenie terenu przy świątyni Namimori. Wtedy właśnie spotkali tego człowieka. Świetlisty Gamma; taki miał przydomek, jak się później od innych dowiedział. Gdyby tylko od początku z nim współpracował nie doszło by do tego, myślał z goryczą kilka godzin po tym spotkaniu z mężczyzną, jakie niestety mieli. Gdyby tylko wiedział, że…

Z początku nie zapowiadało się na nic. Po prostu zaczęli walczyć. Tylko, że Gokudera nie chciał nawet słyszeć o pomocy od tego baseballowego świra, a gdy już ją przyjął było za późno.

– I co teraz planujesz zrobić, gdy nie masz sił się ruszyć, a twój znajomy jest nieprzytomny. Kogo mam wpierw zabić? Jego, czy ciebie? – Wskazał ręką na czarnowłosego, który leżał niedaleko.

– Pierdol się – warknął, patrząc na niego z rządzą mordu.

– Mocne słowa jak na takiego słabeusza – zauważył, kucając przy nim i łapiąc palcami jego podbródek. – Chociaż mogę wprawić je w czyn. Dobrze… będę się pieprzył, ale z tobą. Swoją drogą jesteś ładny. – Pogładził go delikatnie po policzku.

– Odwal się ode mnie, ty zboku! – Splunął mężczyźnie w twarz, przez co zaraz oberwał z pięści w brzuch. Kaszlnął, poznając metaliczny posmak krwi w ustach.

– Bądź dobrą kurwą i nie przeszkadzaj mi. – Wyciągnął pasek od spodni, którym nieśpiesznie związał chłopakowi ręce nad głową. Szarowłosy mimo braku sił, szarpnął się raz, czy dwa.

– Może jeszcze ci nogi rozłożyć, kretynie?! – sarknął, patrząc na niego z rządzą mordu. Gdyby tylko nie był tak słaby, nie dopuściłby do takiej sytuacji. Gdyby tylko…

– Wiesz mi to tam bez różnicy, ale teraz… – Wyciągnął lekko sztywnego penisa ze spodni. Ta cała sytuacja jakoś zdążyła go już odrobinę podniecić. – Nawet nie próbuj go ugryźć, bo zabiję twojego kompana. – Uklęknął, mając pomiędzy nogami jego głowę, po czym wepchnął mu w usta swój narząd płciowy. Dłońmi złapał jego twarz, gdy ten już chciał uciec od tego, od razu zaczynając poruszać biodrami. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, iż wchodzi naprawdę głęboko w jego gardło, a chłopak wręcz krztusi się od tego. Jemu zależało tylko na własnej przyjemności, na niczym innym.

– T-tak… dobrze… – sapnął za którymś razem, w końcu pozwalając odpocząć wargom Gokudery. Spojrzał na jego zapłakane oblicze. Zapewne było to odruchem bezwarunkowym na to co mu przed chwilą robił.

– Ha, ha jeszcze po.. ha, ha… żałujesz za to, ha, ha… co zrobiłeś. – Łapał haustami powietrze; przez to co mu robił trudniej było mu oddychać nawet przez nos.

– Spokojnie, pogrozisz mi dopiero jak to wszystko skończymy. – Mówiąc to, odwrócił szybko chłopaka na brzuch, zmuszając go do ustawienia się, na czworaka. Szybko ściągnął jego spodnie wraz z bielizną zrzucając ją gdzieś w bok. Przylgnął do jego pleców, dumnie stojącą męskością ocierając się o jego pośladki. – I co, gotowy na główne przyjęcie? – mruknął mu na ucho niskim, z doskonale słyszaną w głosie chrypą.

– Phie, nieważne co bym powiedział i tak byś zrobił swoje kretynie – prychnął, uciekając biodrami bardziej ku ziemi, jednak Gamma uniemożliwił mu dalsze ruchy. Kątem oka zauważył jak jego kompan rusza palcami, prawdopodobnie odzyskując przytomność.

– Też prawda, a więc nie traćmy czasu. – szybkim i stanowczym pchnięciem znalazł się w ciele nastolatka, który wydał z siebie przeraźliwy krzyk bólu. Blondyn jak i poprzednio nie przejmował się chłopakiem, liczyła się tylko jego przyjemność. Szarpnął za włosy czternastolatka, zmuszając go do odchylenia głowy najbardziej jak to było możliwe. Widząc jego oczy przepełnione bólem, uśmiechnął się z widoczną satysfakcją wchodząc w niego jeszcze głębiej.

Tym razem Hayato postanowił zacisnąć zęby, by nie wydać żadnego dźwięku i nie dać chorej radości temu nieobliczalnemu mężczyźnie.

– Wiesz tak też można… – mruknął niskim głosem, drugą ręką trzymając go władczo w biodrach.

– Przes… stań pie… przyć… głupoty. – Starał się, aby jego głos brzmiał bardziej pewnie, ale nie wyszło mu to. Zacisnął bezradnie wargi, by zaraz usłyszeć z boku znajomy szept.

– Go-gokudera? – Spojrzał niepewnie w kierunku bruneta, który to właśnie wypowiedział jego nazwisko. Zaraz potem odwrócił wzrok, czując się jeszcze gorzej. Gdyby tylko nie odzyskał przytomności, nie czułby takiego wstydu.

– O, widzę, że kolega już się obudził – zauważył Gamma, chwytając mocniej nastolatka i wstając na równe nogi, zmuszając do tego chłopaka, przez co jego penis dalej znajdował się we wnętrzu jasnowłosego. Zrobił wraz z nim parę kroków w kierunku Yamamoto, który to zrozumiał już co się tu dzieje. Starał się jakoś podnieść, lecz rany jakie otrzymał w walce uniemożliwiły mu ruch. – Mam nadzieję, że i ty będziesz miał jakąś z tego przyjemność – zwrócił się do bruneta, ustawiając Gokuderę w takiej samej pozycji, jak przed chwilą. Ponownie zaczął się ruszać w nim i tym razem nie żałując sobie w pieprzeniu chłopaka. – No już mały, obsłuż kolegę. – Szarpnął jego głową w kierunku krocza Strażnika Deszczu. Widząc jak ten nieudolnie odpina jego spodnie, czego przyczyną były związane dłonie, nic nie powiedział dalej używając sobie jego tyłka.

Gokudera jęknął z bólu po jakimś czasie, nie mogąc już uciszać swojego głosu. Gdy w końcu uwolnił penisa rówieśnika z materiału bielizny, od razu włożył go sobie do ust, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

– Przestań… – szepnął, nie chcąc tego znieść. Widział jak jego ciałem raz za razem targały spazmy bólu. W końcu zmusił się i mimo, iż jego wszystkie tkanki wyły z prośbą o przestanie, złapał dłońmi twarz chłopaka i odsunął od swojego krocza.

– Nie chcesz? To nie, nie będę cię zmuszał… – odparł, czując jak jego spełnienie powoli dochodzi do punktu kulminacyjnego. O ile było to możliwe, przyśpieszył swoje ruchy, za każdym razem dociskając się, aż po jądra. Dwaj Strażnicy pierścieni Vongoli, słyszeli gwałtowne uderzenia bioder o pośladki. Oddech mężczyzny stał się urywany, gdy ten pozwalał sobie sapać nad uchem szarowłosego. – Uch… – wystękał w końcu, dociskając biodra do jego tyłka, informując jednocześnie o swoim orgazmie. Hayato czując w sobie jego nasienie myślał, że zwymiotuje, a już na pewno zrobił się cały blady.

– Dobra z ciebie dziwka, dzieciaku – powiedział w końcu, wychodząc z ciasnego wnętrza Strażnika Burzy. Nie mówiąc już więcej, wstał, schował swojego fiuta z powrotem do spodni, po czym zostawił ich, jakby nigdy nic.

– Cholera, pomóż mi z tym paskiem. – Wskazał na nadgarstki, a Yamamoto z trudem uwolnił jego dłonie od paska spodni blondyna. Patrzył na niego smutno, widząc jak ten zakłada spodnie na tyłek, krzywiąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie. Do tego widział jak po jego udach oprócz spermy tamtego spływała również krew.

– Jak wrócimy do bazy, powinieneś zgłosić się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego – zauważył cicho, próbując wstać, co mu się udało. Powolnym krokiem podszedł do swojej katany, schował ją do materiałowego pokrowca, który zaś natychmiast przewiesił sobie przez ramię. – Możesz wstać? – zwrócił się do chłopaka, oglądając się za siebie, by ujrzeć jak Hayato zaczyna w tym czasie wymiotować. Natychmiast znalazł się przy nim, odgarniając włosy z jego twarzy. Był naprawdę zmartwiony.

 

~*~

 

– Nie waż się nikomu mówić o tym co tu się stało – nakazał, mimo iż teraz w jego stanie brzmiało to po prostu śmiesznie. Oparty o Takeshiego, ledwo chodził. Do tego bladość, jeszcze większa niż zwykle już informowała, że coś jest nie tak.

– Uważam, że powinieneś pójść do Skrzy… – podjął ponownie ten wątek, jednak Gokudera od razu mu przerwał.

– Nie… Wtedy na pewno się dowie też i Dziesiąty – powiedział natychmiast. – A wiesz, że on by sobie tego nie darował. Heh, nie powinienem nazywać się Prawą Ręką Dziesiątego. Nie zasłużyłem na takie miano.

– Hayato – mruknął cicho. Znajdowali się już blisko do wejścia do bazy – To nic nie zmienia. I tak zobaczą, że coś jest nie tak.

– Powiem, że to tylko drobne rany, Takeshi. – Jakoś żaden z nich nie zwrócił uwagi, iż przeszli do siebie na „ty”.

Nie mówiąc już nic, weszli do bazy, Giannini od razu, gdy tylko zobaczył ich na monitorze powiadomił innych o ich przybyciu. Tsuna znalazł już Kyoko i od godziny czekali na nich. Tym bardziej, jak po drodze spotkali Hibariego.

– Hayato! – Bianchi widząc swojego brata w takim stanie, natychmiast do niego podbiegła. Na szczęście miała założone gogle. – Co ci się stało?

Reszta zdążyła do nich dołączyć.

– Nic wielkie…

– Został zgwałcony. – Yamamoto przerwał mu poważnie. Za bardzo martwił się o jego stan. – Trzeba zobaczyć to dokładnie. Przykro mi, nie mogłem nic zrobić. – Ostatnie zdanie powiedział patrząc na przerażonego Tsunayoshiego.


End file.
